


Unexpected

by LittleMissNovella



Category: Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: F/M, Gen, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2011-11-27
Updated: 2011-11-27
Packaged: 2017-10-26 14:50:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/284533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleMissNovella/pseuds/LittleMissNovella
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary: Katherine/Damon, Damon/Elena. The plan was simple, to get to know her doppelgängerin 6 months and then kill her. He just never planned on falling in love with her. Please r&r!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unexpected

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own The Vampire Diaries (cause CW does).

Damon was worried. He just noticed Katherine was so per-occupied to not even notice his present to her, a human bounded a stake, with his throat already turned open to reveal lots of blood. A welcoming site for any vampire.

Katherine never turned down a chance for blood. So Damon knew that there was something wrong at the moment.

"Love, what is wrong?" Asked Damon. He knew that when Katherine was growling that something bad must be happening.

"I found them," replied Katherine.

Damon knows exactly what them means. Katherine apparently still had human descendants from her. Apparently Katherine had a child before she turned to a vampired.

"So What's the problem?" Damon was wondering what Katherine was so worried about.

"She looks exactly like me, and I can't kill her because I promised her birth mother, who I turned into a vampire that I will not kill her. But Damon what if you help kill my doppelganger? get to know her for 6 months make her trust you, and then kill her." said Katherine, she was thinking of this plan for a while.

And liked a loyal servant to Katherine, he will not fail his mission at all and he will so go back to his hometown and get to know Elena Gilbert, Katherine's doppelganger, and will get to know her in 6 months, get her to trust him and then kill her.

The plan was very simple, so Katherine thought.

Damon knows that he could do this for Katherine, because human life is not important to him.

Next stop and destination, Mystic Falls, where Damon will return home to the Salvatore house and enrolled as a high school student. He does not think Zack would mind if he hangs around Mystic Falls again.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave comments!


End file.
